That's Debatable
by Lucia.E
Summary: Bella and Edward dated in high school. Several years later Edward is engaged to Tanya but Bella still likes Edward. Will Bella get her happy ending or will Edward ignore his gut and marry Tanya? Well, that's debatable. Based in Seattle. Mild language AH.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have a few one chapter stories but I want to see which one gets the best response so I can focus on the one people like. Enjoy, oh, and keep smiling! **

**I do not own Twilight or the charac-yadda yadda ya….**

'Tell us.'

'No.'

'Go on.'

'No.'

'Please!'

'No.'

'Pretty please?'

'Fine.'

'Really?'

'No!' We were sitting in our favourite coffee shop in Seattle; the aroma of fresh coffee filled the small Italian joint. As a group we made an agreement not to make Starbucks our meeting point, it's not that we don't like it; it's that Seattle is filled with Starbucks on every corner and these independently owned cafes are just better. Our hot spot was 'Agostina's', it had the best roasted coffee beans on the west side of Mississippi – well, that is our thoughts anyway.

'What are we talking about?' Emmett asked as he placed down a tray with everyone's order on it. We all reached for our caffeine shot of the day. You could hear simultaneous sighs of pleasure as everyone took a sip. Coffee is the juice of the Gods.

'Bella here, won't tell us about her date last night,' Alice complained.

'She won't even tell us his name!' Rosalie whined.

'Or if she brought him home!' Jasper mocked Rose.

She gave him the evils, 'just because we are adults, doesn't mean that I can't kick your arse dear brother!'

'You wouldn't be able to catch me in those heels you're wearing.'

'You're so gay!'

Jasper stuck his tongue out at Rose, to which she did the same back.

We all chuckled at their exchange before Emmett returned to the previous subject. 'Come on Bells, spill "le goss".'

'Le goss?'

'The gossip!'

I snickered, 'Emmett, sweet, sweet Emmett, putting 'le' in front of a word does not make it French.'

He gasped, 'Sacré bleu!'

We all burst out laughing, I heard the bell above the door ring but I didn't take note of who had entered the café.

'What's so funny?' I didn't have to look up to know who owned that voice, I could recognise it from anywhere and that sucked.

'Bonjour Edward,' Alice giggled, 'ça va?'

'Err,' Edward stumbled, 'gut?'

'Dude, that's German!' Jasper stated.

'Gracias?' Edward stuttered.

'Spanish!' Everyone said in unison.

'Ça va très bien, merci, ' I mumbled.

'What?' Edward asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

'' Ça va très bien, merci,' it means 'I'm very good thank you', I said.

He smiled that killer smile that I swear my knees went weak even though I was sitting down, 'and what if I'm not 'very good'?' He challenged.

I smiled, it reminded me of our years in high school, 'well then, you are royally screwed.'

His smile grew into that signature crocked grin of his…I think I'm a little aroused! _Oh shit!_

'So what took you so long, bro?' Emmett asked.

Edward diverted his eyes away from mine and I was able to think clearly once again. 'Tanya wanted me to go over some wedding stuff, that's all.'

Jasper started to hum the wedding march and everyone started to laugh, Alice gave me a sideways glance of sympathy and my heart started to ache. I looked down at Edwards hands clasped together on the table. Soon he would be wearing a wedding ring and there would be no chance of him and me becoming an 'us'.

'I'm going to get a coffee, back in a sec.' He got up and went to the counter; I had a perfect view of his tight arse from here. _Sweet baby Jesus!_

'Ugh, I really don't like Tanya, I just have this feeling that the two of them are so wrong for each other!' Rose quietly whispered. _I couldn't agree with you more sister!_

'It is Edward's decision babe, we have to respect it.' Emmett placed his hand on his wife's on the back.

Rosalie smiled and turned to face me, an evil glint in her eye.

I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in head lights.

'Bella, don't think we have forgotten about our original topic of conversation. Spill.'

'No!'

'Bella, do you want Mr. Cuddles to missing again? Or worse, Big Ted?' Emmett threatened.

I gasped in horror, 'you wouldn't dare…' I gave him my best evil eyes, which I'm sure wouldn't scare a bunny.

'Don't assume it is an empty threat, Bella.'

'Because when you assume you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'!' Jasper said and turned to high five Emmett.

'Who is being turned into an arse?' Edward asked as he sat back down opposite me.

'Oh, Bella. She went on a date last night.'

'Shut up, Emmett!'

Edward turned to me in shock, 'really?'

'What? You don't think I can get a date?'

'Oh no, it's not that. I think you are perfectly capable of going on dates. I mean, you got me to take you on one.' He smiled at me and held my stare.

In that moment I felt so warm and at home.

'Yeah, and then you barfed all over his shoes,' Jasper chuckled.

Yep. Fuzzy feeling is gone.

'Rose, control your twin! And I'll have you know that recently digested popcorn and roller coasters do not mix!' I protested.

'Well, I don't know,' Edward mused, 'if I remember correctly, I believe you wer-'

'I believe we are going off topic,' Alice cut in, 'again.' She sighed.

'Fine. I give up!' I sighed. 'I went on a date with this amazing guy; he took me to that new restaurant on the harbour.' My voice softened as remembered how in awe I was last night, 'we ate under the stars and twinkling fairy lights. It was so beautiful. We had oysters and-'

'I thought you hated oysters?' Edward stated. 'In fact, if memory serves me right, you hate any kind of seafood.'

I stumbled, that was true. 'Yeah, but-'

'Edward,' Alice chimed in, 'when you're on a date with a guy you really like and want to impress, and when he takes you to one of the best restaurants Seattle has to offer, you eat anything, even seafood.'

Edward looked confused and slightly concerned. There was also some other emotion playing about in his eyes but he turned away before I could decipher what it was.

'Bella, continue,' Rosalie said as she extended her arm.

'Oh, um, well that is it really.'

'What do you mean that is it? We have been sitting here for God knows how long waiting for you to tell us about last night, and that "is it"!'

'Sorry, there just isn't much more to tell…'

'Did you take him home?' Jasper asked with a cheeky grin.

'Maybe,' I said softly. I could feel the blood running to my cheeks so I ducked my head and hoped no one could see.

'Ohhhh,' everyone sang.

I took a sip of my coffee since I was desperate to divert the attention.

'Bella got down and dirty!' Emmett cheered.

I choked on my coffee and reached for my napkin. When I looked up I saw that every soul in the coffee shop was looking at me. Queue embarrassment.

'That's enough,' Edward said sternly.

We all gave him a questioning look and he faulted under the stares, 'Well, you know. She doesn't want to talk about it.'

Is he trying to protect me?

'How many times Bella?' Rosalie asked as she leaned forward, getting comfortable before she got her answer.

'I said enough!' Edward looked pissed.

I mentally gasped. He _IS_ trying to protect me! Oh, hell no! I, Bella Swan, am an independent woman who doesn't need a man sticking up for me. Move aside Mr. Cullen.

I looked Edward squarely in the eyes, 'five times,' Edward's eyes widened and I thought I saw hurt, maybe even jealousy but I doubt it, after all, he is getting married soon.

'No way!' Emmett sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

I kept holding Edward's stare, 'yes way, Emmett, five times,' now for the killer, 'at least.'

Edward lowered his eyes down to his coffee, Bella 1:0 Edward.

**Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2

**What's with all the hits but no reviews; please review or I'll think you don't like it…**

**If this chapter reads as if it was written by someone on drugs, that's because it was. I'm dosed up on cold and flu tablets so please forgive me!**

_FLASHBACK_

The tuna looked dodgy and the salad looked soggy; skipping out the sandwich bar completely I continued down the canteen line.

'Don't forget we are going to Edward's after school,' Alice reminded me.

I picked up an apple and a bag of chips, 'I haven't.'

'Maybe you two could…_talk_.' Her shy act was fooling no one.

'Alice, I'm not going to tell him, he'll get all protective over it…' I said softly so no one could over hear.

'Isn't that what you want?'

'…or he could just not care at all.'

'I doubt it. Besides,' she stood up tall, 'I have a really good feeling about today, you know I have a sixth sense.'

We paid for our pathetic excuse of a lunch and headed towards our table to join Rose.

'Maybe you could put your powers into good use and tell me what is on my Ancient History test tomorrow,' I smiled at her, 'hey Rose,' I sat down opposite her and beside Alice.

'Hey babes,' she said as she looked up from her magazine, 'did you bring spare clothes for this evening?'

'Yeah, but I don't know why we need them.'

'Edward wants to paintball in the forest, or something.'

My face became a void of any emotion, but one. 'You're not serious, are you?' After the amount of cuts and bruises I had to nurse last time, I didn't want to be in that situation anytime soon…and this was WAY too soon.

'Well, you can ask him but I'm pretty sure that is what he is planning.'

I turned around and looked across the canteen. He was sitting with Jasper and Emmett, the new kid. Edward turned to look at me, he nodded his head in acknowledgment and plastered that stupid crocked smile on his face.

I gave a weak smile and turned back to the girls.

'I hope he invites the new guy,' Rose said shyly, 'he's kind of cute.'

Alice and I looked at each other and then back at Rose. I don't know about Alice but I had to raise my eyebrow at her, because let's face it, this was a "Raise Your Eyebrow" moment.

Rose turned bright red and hid her face with her hands.

I laughed and moved some of the blonde curls which had fallen down, 'don't hide,' I pulled her hands down,' if he comes this afternoon it'll give you a good chance to get to know him.'

Rose gave a small smile and raised her head. I followed her eyes to the boy's table behind us. I seen Emmett give Rose a soft smile before he turned back.

_Yep, they'll end up together. _Rose has never acted this way about a guy before and it made me kind of nervous for her. I could tell that she felt something for Emmett and I just hoped that it would all turn out ok.

'So,' Alice used her "I'm Going to Act Nice So You Will Give Me Something" voice. 'I was thinking', she turned to me excitedly and then back to Rosalie; 'that we should go shopping on Friday to get Bella, a special outfit for Saturday.'

I didn't even bother looking at her, 'No.'

'Oh, come on! You need to make a good first impression, don't you?'

'Alice, I have already made my first impression.'

'Yeah, but this is different, he has asked you out!'

'Bella,' Rose spoke up, 'I'm not sure you have thought this through. I know that I for one, am not comfortable with you going out with this guy.'

'Why?'

'I'll tell you why, because James is a manipulative womaniser, who isn't worth the shit off the bottom of my $5 sandals from Wal-Mart. That's why.'

Alice gasped, 'Rose, I can't believe you. You bought shoes from Wal-mart! Who are you!'

I snickered.

'Plus, that's why she is doing it, remember. We are trying to get Edward to make a move on her, get all protective and shit.'

Rose sighed, 'I know, but I don't think this is the best way to go about it.'

'It'll be fine,' I reassured her, 'ok, I have to go and meet the man himself.' I abandoned my tray and reached for my school bag, _why the hell didn't I leave this in my locker?_

'Bella,' Rose reached for my arm, 'please be careful.'

'I will,' I patted her hand and headed to the "Dump".

The "Dump" was pretty self explanatory, it was a small area behind the gym building for all the "Bad Boys", it had a permanent smokey atmosphere created by the cigarettes which littered the ground. Its furnishings consisted of old milk grates, a few metal dustbins and an empty skip.

The only way to become a member of such a prestigious club and have access to their luxurious club house it to either be a crack head, or dating one. Unfortunately I couldn't afford the first one so I opted for the later.

I took one last breath of fresh air before I turned the corner, even it was tinged with tobacco and nicotine. I seen James sitting atop the old skip surrounded by a few of his followers.

'Oi! You don't belong here,' spat Victoria. A notoriously well known individual famous for sleeping with the whole varsity football team last year, and rumoured, the coach.

'Now, now Vicky,' cooed Laurent, 'this is James' girl.'

She did not look pleased.

James jumped down from the skip and came up to me, 'hey doll,' he placed his open mouth on mine.

I could taste the cigarette smoke which lingered in his mouth. I tried very hard, and succeeded, to not gag.

Finally, he pulled away, 'to what do I owe such a pleasure?'

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front of the gym building away from the "Dump" and its toxic air. He looked at me questionably, 'why did you do that?'

I placed my hands on his well toned chest, moved up close to him and put on the most innocent smile and sweet girl eyes I could muster, 'I just wanted you all to myself.'

His face looked like the cat that got the cream, he dropped his cigarette and stamped it out, 'and what do you have in mind?' He placed his arms around my waist.

'I know what I want, but you know how the school feels about PDA,' I started to pull away, I turned my face away and spotted Edward sitting at the picnic benches looking at us. I quickly turned back to James before either noticed.

James seemed to growl, 'oh, no you don't,' he pulled me back to him, spun us around until my back was up against the wall of the gym, 'I don't care if they find us. Let them… '

He once again placed his mouth on mine, I could feel him trying to push his tongue in for entrance. I pulled away and whispered in his ear, 'not just yet, let us save that for later.'

'You're so hot,' he groaned. He started to kiss my neck. Up and down, up and down.

I looked over his shoulder and seen that Edward was standing up and his face had an unreadable expression on it, but I could tell he wasn't happy.

_I wonder…_

I hooked my leg up around James' waist; he grabbed hold of my thigh and pushed me more into the wall. _Ow!_

Edward's eyes flared in anger, he started walking and for a moment I thought he was going to come over here but instead he made a bee line for the science block.

_Science block? Oh, shit! Biology._ I obviously didn't plan this out very wisely. Now I had to sit beside a mad Edward…perfect.

I mean, I wanted to make him a little mad but not this mad.

I pushed James off of me, 'I've got to go to,' I gave him a peck on the cheek and started to leave.

'Wait; are we still good for Saturday?'

I smiled at him, 'of course we are.'

With that I walked off feeling really guilty; for pushing Edward too far and for using James.

I'm going to hell for this.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please, please, please review! Tell you what. If you review, I'll review one of your stories…promise.**


End file.
